El cachorrito
by May Traumend
Summary: Harry siempre había deseado tener un cachorrito. Siempre lo imaginaba lanudo y negro, con la nariz rosa y siempre alegre... 3º Verano, antes de Hogwarts, PDA/POA


Harry siempre había deseado tener un cachorrito. Lo supo desde que tuvo memoria para recordar, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Quería un cachorrito. A veces, cuando tía Marge se traía sus dos perros predilectos para pasar una semana con los Dursley, en Privet drive, pensaba que su cachorrito no sería nunca como esos bulldogs que ella cuidaba. Nunca serían babeantes, feos, ni pedorros, tal como lo era la tía Marge.

Desde pequeño, siempre había soñado en un mundo con sus padres, a los que el mismo recreaba, según las fotos que había en el álbum casero que hagrid le regaló cuando terminó su primer año en Hogwarts. En sus sueños, siempre había un perro negro y grande, y el era pequeño y tenía un peluche de perrito, como si tuvieran alguna relación. Era un perrito negro y lanudo, que supuso que se quedó en su casa, medio quemado y abandonado, como todo lo demás. Lo recordaba perfectamente: Un perro enorme, negro y lanudo, con fuertes patas pero actitud cariñosa, y por supuesto recordaba también sus brillantes ojos azules. Jugueteaba con el y sus padres le reprendían, aunque siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, como si pensaran que de verdad aquel perro gigantesco podía escucharlos y entenderlos. No sabía si el sueño era real, o era simplemente un sueño, pero desde el primer momento en que harry soñó con el quiso tener un perrito pequeño.

Un perrito huérfano como él, para cuidarlo y alimentarlo bien para que tuviera alguien con quien jugar y a quien proteger, y por supuesto que le hiciera sentir protegido. Serían grandes amigos, jugando por la explanada de Hogwarts, mientras Ron con Scabbers y Hermione mirasen como cogía su pelota, o jugando a revolcarse en la hierba de los jardines… Ese perro hubiera sido muy feliz con Harry. Porque se sentía identificado con él, y sentía la necesidad de cuidarle para que a él no le pasara lo mismo. Pensó por unos instantes que los dursley se apiadaban de él, y llegaban con un perrito para su dormitorio. Casi pensó que lo soñaba, porque los Dursley no harían jamás tal cosa.

Si, definitivamente hubiera sido una gran sorpresa que los Dursleys cumplieran su deseo. Pero ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que ni siquiera le felicitaba por su cumpleaños?

Harry estaba en el dormitorio el día después de su cumpleaños, planeando como contactar con los weasley para poder irse de allí, el día antes de que llegara Tía Marge con su odioso perro Ripper. Ya había recibido su regalo de Ron y Hermione (Harry esperaba que su chivatoscopio no sonara en cuanto tía marge pisara la casa, pues sus maltratos eran mas significativos cuando ella estaba de visita), y miraba con deseo el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras ansioso de arreglar las ramitas de su Nimbus 2000, cuando escuchó un golpeteo que venía de su ventana.

Extrañado, se levantó y miró un poco por la ventana empañada por el vaho que causaba el embotellamiento en su dormitorio, y abrió dejando pasar una lechuza gris con un paquete y una nota. La pobre lechuza, que parecía bastante vieja, esperó pacientemente a que harry le desatara las cosas de las patas, y por fin pudo reunirse junto a Hedwig, que se echó a un lado ofreciéndole un poco de comida y agua. Harry pensó en ese momento que su lechuza era muy tierna. La lechuza gris estaba empapada por la tormenta de verano, y harry no pudo hacer más que secarle las plumas de las alas para que no le costara trabajo volver a salir a volar en cuanto ella quisiese. La lechuza uluó y escondió la cabeza bajo el ala.

Harry volvió a prestarle total atención al paquete que tenía en las manos, pero antes, abrió la carta, preguntándose quien sería el que le había enviado el paquete. En el pergamino algo húmedo y raído, solo había una frase escrita con una pulcra caligrafía:

_Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que te guste._

Debajo de la nota quedaba firmado con una huella de perro marcada con lo que harry sospechó que sería barro. El chico tembló, mirando el paquete, en parte por el miedo y en parte por la emoción. Cogió el papel marrón de correos con sus temblorosas manos, y deshizo el nudo con mucho cuidado. Después comenzó a desenvolver con cuidado de no romper el papel, y allí estaba. Un perrito de peluche de color negro, con un ojo un poco rallado, la oreja izquierda quemada y una inconfundible sonrisa pegada a su rosada nariz. Su tacto era tan suave, aun sintiendo el polvo pegado a sus pelitos, que a Harry le recordó al el peluche de pelo de borreguito que siempre llevaba a todas partes en su sueño… o era mas que recordarlo?

La emoción le inundó por unos instantes, sintiendo una presión de alegría en el pecho. ¡El ya sabía que ese perrito era real! Era lo único verdaderamente seguro que tenía de su pasado, a parte del álbum de fotos que Hagrid recolectó para el con imágenes de sus padres. Se secó una traviesa lágrima que corría por su mejilla, levantada a causa de la enorme sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro…

Ese perrito de peluche era exactamente igual al perro enorme y lanudo de su sueño. Sentía muy en su interior cómo ese peluche y el perro tenían alguna conexión, como si el perro fuera un regalo por su cumpleaños, su nacimiento, o algo por el estilo. Se paró por un segundo a pensar en qué podría haberle pasado cuando su casa fue destruida, y en quién era el destinatario de su carta. Después, volvió a mirar a su peluche, pensando en darle un buen lavado a escondidas de tía petunia. Le acarició el ojito, pensando en arreglárselo con su varita mágica en cuanto llegaran al expreso de Hogwarts, y volvió a tocar su orejita quemada…

…ya sabía por qué el siempre había deseado un cachorrito.


End file.
